A context-aware service may be configured to sense various contexts of a user and various contexts around the user, such as a location, a speed, and/or the like, and may infer a current context of the user based on the sensed various contexts to provide a useful service to the user. One conventional context-aware service may sense a location or a speed of the user, and may infer a context that the user is riding on a car, thereby providing information associated with a rest area or a gas station close to the user or providing information associated with traffic.
However, context-aware services may have difficulties in accurately predicting the context of the user. Accordingly, it may be difficult to apply context-aware services to “real world” situations due to inaccuracy in predicting the context of the user.